Super Smash Bros. (Daniela Stefâne Style)
Cast N64 Cast: Boog in Open Season 2.jpg|Boog (Open Season) as Mario Horton.jpg|Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Donkey Kong RJ.jpg|RJ (Over the Hedge) as Link Jenny Wakeman (Labor Day).png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) as Samus Mr Weenie (Sony).png|Mr. Weenie (Open Season) as Yoshi Rocko the Wallaby.jpg|Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) as Kirby Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Fox Lazlo.png|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) as Pikachu Elliot.jpg|Elliot (Open Season) as Luigi 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny (Ice Age) as Captain Falcon Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) as Ness Patsy.jpg|Patsy (Camp Lazlo) as Jigglypuff Nigel.jpg|Nigel (Rio) as Master Hand Melee Cast: Giselle.jpg|Giselle (Open Season) as Peach Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw (Open Season) as Bowser Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex (Madagascar) as Dr. Mario Stella in Over the Hedge.jpg|Stella (Over the Hedge) as Zelda Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather (Over the Hedge) as Sheik Vincent.jpg|Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Ganondorf Harvey Beaks.jpg|Harvey Beaks as Young Link Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Falco Scoutmasterlumpus.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) as Mewtwo Clam.jpg|Clam (Camp Lazlo) as Pichu Yin and yang stand together.png|Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) as Ice Climbers Mrblik.jpg|Mr. Blik (Catscratch) as Mr. Game & Watch 20100604173149artie-1- 498.jpg|Artie (Shrek the Third) as Marth Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Roy Dave.png|Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as Crazy Hand Dwayne La Fondont.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant (Over the Hedge) as Giga Bowser Brawl Cast: Morton.jpg|Morton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Diddy Kong Tiago.png|Tiago (Rio 2) as Toon Link Vanessa Bloome.jpg|Vanessa (Bee Movie) as Zero Suit Samus Filburt.jpg|Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life) as Meta Knight Ed Bighead.jpg|Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) as King Dedede Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Wolf Rudy02.jpg|Rudy (ChalkZone) as Pokémon Trainer Raj.jpg|Raj (Camp Lazlo) as Squirtle Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego (Ice Age) as Ivysaur Toothless.jpg|Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Charizard Vitaly-0.jpg|Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Lucario The Loud House Clyde McBride Nickelodeon.png|Clyde (The Loud House) as Lucas Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Ike Buck.png|Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Pit Creek-0.jpg|Creek (Trolls) as Wario Sid ice age 4.png|Sid (Ice Age) as Olimar Dodos.jpg|Dodos (Ice Age) as Pikmins GIR from Invader Zim.PNG|Gir (Invader Zim) as R.O.B. Tulio.jpg|Tulio (Rio) as Snake CodyMaverick SU2.png|Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) as Sonic Don Lino in Shark Tale.jpg|Don Lino (Shark Tale) as Petey Piranha Makunga in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Rayquaza Rudy.jpg|Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Ridley Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar (Monsters Vs Aliens) as Meta Ridley Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg|Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Galleom Vlad Vlad-I-Koff.jpg|Vlad (Horton Hears a Who!) as Duon Squint.jpg|Squint (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Porky Minch Teetsi.png|Teetsi (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Porky Statue Soto.jpg|Soto (Ice Age) as Tabuu Wii U & 3DS Cast: Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria (Madagascar) as Rosalina Scrat.jpg|Scrat (Ice Age) as Luma Dib from Invader Zim.PNG|Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) as Bowser Jr. Bill.png|Bill as Larry Koopa Gupta.jpg|Gupta (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Roy Koopa Gaz-invader-zim-49.6.jpg|Gaz (Invader Zim) as Wendy Koopa Zeke.jpg|Zeke (Ice Age) as Iggy Dobson.jpg|Dobson (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Morton Koopa Jr. Evil Scrat ICE AGE.png|Evil Scrat as Lemmy Koopa Smek home.jpg|Captain Smek (Home) as Ludwig von Koopa Waffle by nuriko121-d3ju3jb.jpg|Waffle (Catscratch) as Greninja Puss in Boots in Shrek 2.jpg|Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) as Robin (Male) Kitty Softpaws.png|Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Robin (Female) Dr. Hutchinson.jpg|Dr. Paula Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life) as Lucina Brooke (Fox).png|Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Palutena Gavin.png|Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) as Dark Pit Hammy in the Over the Hedge Shorts.jpg|Hammy (Over the Hedge) as Alph Branch.jpg|Branch (Trolls) as Villager (Male) Princess Poppy.jpg|Princess Poppy (Trolls) as Villager (Female) Angie in Shark Tale.jpg|Angie (Shark Tale) as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) Oscar in Shark Tale.jpg|Oscar (Shark Tale) as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Grayson in The Nut Job.jpg|Grayson (The Nut Job) as Little Mac Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty (Madagascar) as Shulk Luiz.jpg|Luiz (Rio) as Duck Hunt (Dog) Pedro.jpg|Pedro (Rio) as Duck Hunt (Duck) Skipper in Madagascar.jpg|Skipper (Madagascar) as MegaMan Rennic.png|Ren Höek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) as Pac-Man Oh and boov news.png|Boovs (Home) as Mii Fighter Agent Classified.jpg|Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Ryu Barry B. Benson.png|Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) as Cloud Surly nut job 2.png|Surly (The Nut Job) as Corrin (Male) Andie nut job 2.png|Andie (The Nut Job) as Corrin (Female) Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud (The Loud House) as Bayonetta Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof Category:Super smash bros spoofs Category:Daniela Stefâne